(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner image forming device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a toner that forms a toner image formed on a recording sheet is heated and fused to be fixed onto the recording sheet. As a technique used in the fixation, for example, there is a technique in which a flash lamp is disposed to face a transport path of a recording sheet and a toner on the recording sheet being transported is heated and fused as the flash lamp is intermittently turned on. In a fixing device that uses the flash lamp, various techniques for uniformizing fixity of the toner have been proposed.
The fixation that uses the flash lamp has characteristics of general-purpose recording sheets, easy speed-up due to non-contact and the like, as compared with the fixation that uses the heat roller. Further, in recent years, according to cost reduction and output increase of a semiconductor laser, a fixing device has been proposed in which a flash lamp is replaced with a high-power semiconductor laser.